


The thrill of the kill becomes your only law.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisted, tainted, perfect love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thrill of the kill becomes your only law.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “hands” over at the KHR Fic Meme, with a title from the 31 Days theme for June 27, 2008.

Call him an idiot, but it was because of Hibari that Dino discovered the romantics behind killing a man together then joining hands, slick with blood and ripe with bruises, after the deed. There was nothing right about that picture (racing down the street and into the crowd, holding on, anchoring each other to the here and now through fire and violence), but “right” in a world like theirs was perhaps the most relative idea in existence.

 

“So I guess this is a date?”

 

“Shut up and walk faster, Bucking Horse.”

 

Everything about Hibari was small – Dino remembered thinking that in the past and the observation had never quite fallen out of favor. Small form, small limbs, small eyes, small feet, small heart, and Dino was taking all of it into himself, smothering that wild-haired kid with kindness. He remembered their first (the D.C. room at Namimori, on the couch, it was raining, there was a whip and the prefect’s armband instead of bondage) and he remembered that one pang of remorse he nearly felt at having to break this kid across his knee. It had vanished, somewhere between their fifteenth fuck and Hibari Kyouya telling him, rather matter-of-factly, that if Dino Cavallone should decide to leave him for another he would kill the man himself.

 

“…What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Blink back to the now, with them hiding out in an alleyway, him pinning Hibari to a wall, Hibari glaring up at him. Dino smiled and kissed him, kissed him until the boy’s body relaxed in his grip and he felt the boy’s tongue stroke his own.

 

“If you didn’t want it, you wouldn’t have kissed back.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

Hibari pulled away first. Dino held fast with a laugh, his grip steady in spite of the fact that both of their hands were still red and wet with someone else’s blood.

 

Dirty old man at the age of twenty-two. Dino Cavallone could deal with that.


End file.
